


Spoils

by allourheroes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Jotun Loki, M/M, Underaged Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asgardians have defeated them. To save himself, Laufey offers the hand of his smallest son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> For her birthday. She wanted Thor/Loki arranged marriage and Thor trying to get along with young Jotun Loki.

Although they differ in most ways--Loki is thin where Thor is broad, his skin is blue while Thor's is golden, his eyes red while Thor's are blue--Loki is not much shorter than Thor. It is surprising, given the fear Thor has that he will crush his betrothed. He is, after all, larger.

Thor marvels at Loki's long, delicate fingers, pressing their hands together, palm to palm, and noticing that their hands are nearly the same size. His fingers are rougher and thicker, his hand more calloused, but from the tip of their middle fingers down to their wrists they meet perfectly. He cannot be certain--the blue hue of his cheeks complicating matters--but Thor thinks he can see Loki flush before he pulls his hand away.

Loki is young and small yet for a Jotun, perhaps he might still grow, but somehow Thor doubts it. "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable," Thor tells him earnestly. To remember that Loki is young is to remind himself that he must give his husband-to-be time to adjust and grow. They need not rush the process more than it has been already. He cannot help but stare, however, and he forces himself to look away.

He startles ever-so-slightly when a cold hand wraps around his. He smiles to himself, but thinks better of it and smiles at Loki. Loki does not smile back, but he does not frown, nor pull his hand away. Loki believes his words.

Thor is a warrior, his glory has come in the form of slain foes and surrenders, blood on his hands and the thundering of his heart. And yet...this too feels like a great victory.

He holds Loki's hand a bit tighter.


End file.
